Contractile proteins from mammalian epidermis will be isolated and characterized. The characterization will be based upon biochemical, ultrastructural and immunological criteria and will be followed by an analysis of the role of these proteins in normal epithelial function and in clinical disorders characterized by increased epithelial turnover such as wound healing, psoriasis and ichthyosis.